


Winged Dragon

by Cinnamaldeide



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Episode: s03e08 The Great Red Dragon, Fanart, Gen, Revision unrequired, Season/Series 03, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: It didn't last long, but for a brief time Francis had truly believed that he was stronger than the Red Dragon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Winged Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for Richard Armitage's birthday :>  
> 

  


**Author's Note:**

> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CEMs4jqlO6S/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1676722) | [Tumblr](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/627169275362394113/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cinnamaldeide/status/1297212539852529664?s=20) | [Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co/)


End file.
